


The Pick-Up Line and The End Game

by dark0angel13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark0angel13/pseuds/dark0angel13
Summary: Lucy tries to show off her new shirt, but it doesn’t go as planned when all hell breaks loose. It also doesn’t help that Mira thinks it helps to hit on her for Natsu. Worse still, Natsu wonders if her shirt would look better on his floor.





	The Pick-Up Line and The End Game

The day started off great, Lucy decides, as she walks from the small shops in the center of Magnolia. The sun is bright on her skin and her new shirt, white with pink accents, hugs her figure like a second skin. With all the jobs she’s taken recently, the blonde almost never finds time to pamper herself. That ends today; she can’t help the smile that adorns her face. 

She all but skips to the guild hall, her laughter bubbling in her because she can’t wait to show Mira. The white mage is always happy to share in Lucy’s love of fashion; since Erza’s taste in clothes are somewhat…eccentric? Yes, eccentric, Lucy can’t exactly relate to the red mage’s sense of style. 

Yes, the day that started off so great, is shattered the second she opens the doors. Furniture is flying, food not far behind, and Lucy is pretty sure saw Wendy get launched into the mix. The bluenette’s cry for help pulls at her heart strings and she shakes her head. Is it too much to ask for just one day where the guild didn’t get destroyed? 

“I’m gone for a couple hours and you guys tear this place apart!” She shouldn’t be shocked at this point. Fighting is as easy as breathing to the buffoons of Fairy Tail, but she loves all of them. Especially a certain Pink haired fire wizard that she can’t seem to get out of her mind as of late.

“Hey Lucy!” Natsu flashes her his thousand watt smile and her heart skips into overdrive. Lately, she realizes with sobering conviction, she’s been unable to stop herself from staring at him. His smile, his posture, the way he acts. She notices everything and it only makes her want him more. The only question is, will she ever muster up the courage to actually ask him out? 

Gray interrupts her thoughts by launching the pink mage across the room, shouting something about needing to pay attention; Lucy is ducking for cover when Natsu flashes past her in a blur of pink fire. There is a loud crash and the celestial mage is soon crawling on the floor to avoid fatal hits; trying her hardest to keep her new shirt in one piece. She paid a lot of jewel for this shirt and she was going to lose her shit if it got ruined before she even had it a day. 

“Welcome back Lucy!” Mira is excited as always, a glass in her hand while she expertly avoids flying debris. Lucy doesn’t know how she does it. 

“Mira how can you be so calm at a time like this?” She can’t fathom how the takeover mage is cleaning dishes while her friends break everything in sight. Maybe it’s her way of dealing with it? Lucy doesn’t know. 

“How can you not be calm?” Mira chuckles and pulls her out of the way of a chair and Lucy sees her life flash before her eyes. “You’ve been a member for a long time now Lucy, you should expect this. Just a normal day. Normal, she laughs nervously as her eyes scan the destruction before her. How is any of this normal?

“Sorry Mira!” Natsu’s voice echoes from across the hall, and for a moment, Lucy thinks it’s about to calm down. Another crash sounds, and Lucy is watching as Natsu is flying over her and into the liquor cabinet. Glad and alcohol explode and she can’t hold back the panic in her shout as she tries, and fails, to save her shirt. 

“Are you kidding me?” She glares first at Natsu, then to whomever launched him in the first place, but stiffens when she sees it was Erza. “This shirt was brand new!” 

“It’s cute Lucy.” Mira gives her a once over before handing her a towel, “I’m sorry it got ruined.”  
“Me too.” Lucy cries. Today had gone from good, to all hell breaking loose so fast her head was spinning.

“It looks really good on you, save for the whiskey stains now,” the white mage chuckles, “I bet it would look even better on Natsu’s floor.” She speaks so nonchalant that it doesn’t register in Lucy’s brain for a second and she’s wiping herself off in silence. Then it hits her like a slap to the face and she finds herself turning red. 

“Excuse me?” She can’t think of anything else to say. Mira has been known to say some crazy things and play match maker, but Lucy has never experienced it first hand. 

“You heard me,” she winks and pints to Natsu who seemed frozen, “I bet it would look good on Natsu’s floor.” 

“No no, I heard you the first time Mira. I’m just having a hard time comprehending it.” Lucy swears there is smoke coming out of her ears right then. 

“Did you just hit on her for me?” Natsu speaks suddenly, his body unfreezing as he raises a brow to Mira.

“Yeah, did you just hit on me for him?” Lucy repeats his question, not knowing whether or not he’s happy or angry about it; and honestly not sure if she’s brave enough to ask. 

“Someone had to,” Mira waves her arms around frantically, “you two have been in love with each other for like ever, but you’re both too scared to do anything about it” Lucy hates to admit it, but Mira has a point. She’s been too afraid to ask Natsu out herself, and according to the white mage, Natsu has been faced with the same dilemma; Lucy can’t help the smile that spreads. 

“So what do ya say Luce?” Natsu flashes her another famous smile, “wanna see if it looks as good on my floor?”  
-  
-  
-  
They stumble through the door, lips locked in frenzied passion while Lucy does her best not to trip over her own feet. Her surroundings are a blur, her mind focused only on the man before her. He’s warm against her, his movements almost hesitant before he pulls back; Lucy finds her heart jumping up into her throat. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time now.” he’s just as out of breath as she is but he still makes it look sexy and she leans in to kiss him again. If she is being honest with herself, she’s wanted him to do that for a while now too. 

“Then don’t stop.” She coos and tilts her head to the side, giving him a good view of her exposed skin; smirking when she gets the reaction she wants. His pupils dilate, his nostrils flare and he’s leaning down to trail kisses from her chin to her collar bone. His lips are hot, leaving a trail of fire where they touch and Lucy can just barely hold back the moan that tries to escape. 

Her hands fist in his shirt, gripping so tight her knuckles are white; using him for support when he stops just above her breasts. 

“Your heart is beating really fast Lucy.” She can practically picture the smug smile as he talks. 

“No shit,” she breathes; hitching her breath when his fingers trail down her stomach, “it’s because you’re touching me.” 

He chuckles and steps back, playing a hand against her cheek, “You’re so beautiful when you blush Lucy.” His eyes give her a once over and she can feel the arousal from him. He’s radiating heat and it’s searing her from the inside. 

“Since when did you become Mr. Smooth?” She smirks and hooks a finger into his scarf, pulling him closer. His hands find her hips and squeeze tightly before sliding up under her shirt and she stops breathing. They’ve never gone this far, never done much more than occasional flirting and Lucy can feel the panic surge.

“I still need to see if your shirt looks better on my floor.” The tone of his voice has her knees shaking and she looks up, drowning in the desire in his eyes. She doesn’t know what to say so she doesn’t respond, instead loses herself in his touches, his kisses; before she knows it her shirt hits the floor and she’s suddenly cold. 

“Next,” he hooks a finger into the front of her shorts, “these.” His movements are fluid, his hands confident and in a matter of seconds Lucy is clad in nothing but her panties. 

“You’re beautiful Lucy…” when he speaks she feels that he’s not really speaking to her, but speaking in general and she smiles, holding onto him for dear life when he scoops her up and walks her to his bed. His sheets are surprisingly soft under her, smelling of him and his body wash and Lucy knows right then, that she could lose herself in his scent. 

He’s moving before she can speak, his weight dropping onto her like a blanket and she squeaks when he’s suddenly so close. Her hands are on his chest, her fingers trembling against is feverish skin. She’s scared, and she knows he can feel it.

“You have nothing to be scared of Luce,” his eyes are soft and he leans down to place a soft kiss against her forehead; his own hand coming to rest over hers, “whatever happens, we do together.” 

Just like that her nerves are gone, her fear dissipates like smoke on the wind, and she’s doing her best to hold back tears. 

“Together.” She smiles up at him. 

There is no more talking from there, only the sound of hands sliding on skin while he traces lines over the planes of her body. His lips are everywhere, her own, her neck, her shoulder; every time they touch her, she feels the fire ignite ever more. When they reach her breast her back arches and a moan escapes her, earning a proud chuckle from the man before her. He moves like an expert, his tongue soft yet insistent and Lucy can feel the heat rush between her legs. 

A hand finds her other breast and gives a gentle squeeze and she moans again, her hands fisting in the sheets beneath her. She’s breathing hard, her eyes losing focus from the attention he’s giving her body and she loves every second of it. 

“Oh Kami-“ She doesn’t finish because his teeth choose that moment to graze her nipple and all thought melts away. Her words turn into a moan; when he licks to erase the sting of his teeth, she feels a shiver race down her spine. 

“I love the sound you make when you moan,” His words only served to fuel the fire within her and she looks away, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. “You’re cute when you’re turned on.” If he keeps talking like this she’s not going to be able to survive. 

If she’s going to respond she never gets the chance; instead biting her lip to keep her moans in when his lips trail down her stomach. His thumbs loop into her underwear and graze her thighs as he pulls them down and she swears she sees white on the edges of her vision. She can hear him speak but his words don’t register, nothing registers save for his touches and when they travel back up to cup her breasts, only to slowly trail downwards in a slow, burning motion, she sucks in a breath and feels her body go rigid. Who knew Natsu was this good with his hands? 

They stop at her knees, spreading her legs and bringing a whimper from her before his lips begin to place soft kisses on her thigh. They start at her knees and slowly, torturously, move upward and with every kiss Lucy feels the ball begin to wind in her stomach. It’s only when she feels him at the most sensitive part of her body, lips soft as they graze her, that her vision whites out and her back is arching again. He licks upward, hesitantly at first and when she moans loudly, it seems to give him confidence and he licks again, this time dragging the tip of his tongue over her clit. 

She sees stars and her mouth freezes in a silent scream because nothing seems to do the pleasure she’s feeling right then justice. She feels him shift his weight to lean on her thigh and briefly wonders why before her question is answered and she’s moaning again. His finger pushes in slowly, gently at first and when she unclenches her leg, he continues, his tongue never leaving her clit. She can feel him, on her, in her, and the pleasure he’s giving her body and the ball winds tighter within her, growing taught with the tension from their passion. 

“Natsu-“ his name leaves her lips in a pant and she feels him freeze momentarily before curling his finger within her and she’s suddenly so close to the edge. Only a little further, she thinks. She wants badly to chase the ecstasy that’s so close to her. So close she can almost taste it and if he doesn’t hurry up she’s afraid she’s going to combust. 

He adds another finger to his slow pace, drawing circles around her clit as he does so, and the ball of pleasure that has been winding within her finally snaps. She’s toppling over the edge, a scream riding the air as the convulsions rack her body. Her vision whites out, her arms and legs rigid, and her back arching almost painfully. 

It’s entirely too long before she can see again, before she can feel anything save for the remnants of pleasure that pulse through her in time with her heart beat. Only when the sound of fabric sliding reaches her ears, does she look over to see Natsu, his eyes lidded with lust, stripping himself from the barriers of his clothes. He’s gorgeous, she decides as she watches his muscles contract and relax with every movement. Truly gorgeous. 

“I can’t wait any longer,” his words are slurred and his body moves automatically, positioning himself at her entrance and placing a hand on her cheek, “I need to feel you.” He leans down and kisses her softly, cutting off any response she could give him but she doesn’t care, instead wrapping her arms around his neck when she feels him push in. It’s uncomfortable but not painful and she’s glad when her body reacts to him automatically, as if making room for him and him alone. 

It’s only when a sharp pain rips its way through her body that she winces and breaks the kiss to let out a whimper. He stills within her and wraps his arm around her waist to hold her close. It’s agony for entirely too long before it fades and she can feel the band start to wind again. She wants more. She needs more and she finds herself raising her hips to meet him, determined to reach that peak once more. 

Natsu gives her body a tight squeeze before he understands her movements and pulls out slightly, only to rock back in again, this time not stopping until she feels he can go no further. It’s bliss, she decides. Feeling this pleasure, this love. It’s absolute bliss. The heat is searing her, washing over her in molten waves of ecstasy with every thrust he gives her and her vision begins to tunnel. She’s so close. 

“Faster.” It’s the only word she can say right then, needing to tell him somehow that she needs more. He kisses her again, his hands finding her hips and lifting, giving him a better angle. She feels the difference immediately, a gasp escaping her around the lips on hers. His thrusts are strong, powerful and she can let keep up, instead wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him closer still. The ball is so painfully tight that she almost can’t it, silently praying for release before everything within her shatters. 

He thrusts once more, long and harder than any other and everything does shatter. She’s digging her nails into his back for purchase as her vision whites out again. Her body goes rigid and she lets out a string of unintelligible moans and ramblings into his mouth while she bites down on his lip. He’s still moving and with every movement, her orgasm extends and her body is convulsing. A moment later she feels him go rigid within her and he breaks the kiss to bury his head in the crook of her neck. 

Heat sears her, inside and out. She can’t breathe, can’t find the words to say anything while she comes down from her high. Natsu is still within her l, his body going slack against her and her breath leaves in a whoosh at the sudden weight on her. 

“I love you Lucy.” The words are soft at her ear and she smiles and traces her nails on his back. 

“I love you too, Natsu.” She places a kiss against his temple before he pulls out and collapses beside her. They’re breathing heavy and she can tell he’s exhausted but she wants more. Her body craves the pleasure it tasted and she’s not done yet. With a smirk, she turns and places a hand on his chest, wondering just how good he would taste. 

“Mira was right.” His statement brings her from her thoughts and she raises a brow. 

“What are you talking about?” For the life of her she can’t seem to think straight when she’s staring at his naked body. 

“Your shirt looks better on my floor.” He chuckles and Lucy can’t help thensigh that escapes her. She didn’t want to talk about Mira or her clothes on the floor though, she wanted so much more. 

“Now,” she leans down to place a kiss at his navel and she sees the desire spark in his eyes again, “it’s my turn to taste you.” 

It’s going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I know enjoyed writing it! Don’t hesitate to tell me what you thought :) 
> 
> Regards,  
> Dark


End file.
